One More Chance
by Shishisenkou
Summary: A one-shot fanfiction about Kyou and Kagura, rather, more like a reflection of Kagura's feelings towards Kyou. Nothing more, nothing less. Please R&R, I'd appreciate it a lot. I'll write more if I get enough reviews.


**Fruits Basket  
****One More Chance  
****Saiko Ninja**

Hello everyone, Saiko Ninja here. I'll get straight to the point and just say that a friend of mine requested me to write a fanfiction about Kyou and Kagura of Fruits Basket. Though I'm not too familiar about the coupling, I find the two rather cute. I only know as much as my friend told me about these two. Please don't jump down my throat if I make any mistakes, as this is my first fanfiction on Fruits Basket.

Depending on the outcome of the reviews I get, I'll perhaps write more Fruits Basket fanfiction (it all depends on you people, the readers). So please give my fanfiction a chance and review after reading. I'm open for criticism (preferably constructive criticism). Remember, I only know so much about these two, if I get a little off-set from what's really going on, I apologize in advance.

Enjoy!

**Note**: If I get positive reviews, and get requests on writing more, I won't hesitate to do so (so it's all up to you, the readers it's scary knowing how much the readers/critics have). Honestly, I don't mind if you like it or not, as this is technically a one-shot fanfiction. I'll only write more if you all want more. And about the title of this fanfiction which I lacked imagination (for once), I apologize. Apparently, I'm recovering from writer's block. --;

**Disclaimer**: …I don't own Fruits Basket, nor have I created it. Fruits Basket is created by Natsuki Takaya and is owned by her. If there are any similarities to any stories out there, it is purely coincidental.

* * *

_I could tell… That lately, as best as she can,  
She's been trying to give him…  
…Some space._

It's almost as if she knows something… 

… … …

**A few weeks ago… at the supermarket…**

Two figures stood in front of a seafood section in the Yotteke Market gazing over at the different assortments, varieties of fish and other seafood creatures sealed in their packages. One of them was an apparently uncaring young man, hands shoved in his pockets. The other was a girl slightly older than the boy, her left hand holding onto a shopping basket, the other shifting through the packages. Silence was the only thing that went between them, and to the young woman, it was beginning to get a bit… restless?

"Look, Kyou-kun! Codfish is on the list, too! Your favorite!"

"…"

The young woman continued despite the silence and the emotionless expression coming from Kyou. She wasn't going to give up on him, and somehow, she would break into him and be able to get closer to him. But what could she talk about? What could she bring up?

_Should I ask him…? Perhaps making a little conversation will help me to get a bit closer to him… Ever since **she** came along, I never really get to be with Kyou-kun… Maybe if I brought up something concerning **her**, I'll grab his attention…_

"…Hey, Kyou-kun?"

She paused a moment, then continued.

"Tohru-kun… still doesn't know, does she? Are you… going to keep hiding it forever?" she inquired.

Kyou apparently snapped and his eyes became narrow a moment. Sharply inhaling some air, the smell of seafood about him wasn't really helping but adding to the irritation he was feeling right now. He turned around to face her and glared at her.

_Kagura… she has no right to bring **that** up. Why does she even care about that! I don't understand…!_

"**Shut up!** That's none of your damn business!" he exclaimed.

Kagura stood there looking back at him not shaken at all by his outburst. However, the people about them gazed at the two wondering just what was going on. A few hushed whispers were heard in the crowd passing Kyou and Kagura by. The hurt that she felt couldn't be expressed right now, but all she could do was gaze down at the ground and express a bit of… sadness.

_I know it hurts you to have this burden on your shoulders. But why are you making it hard on yourself? You know that… I know your secret… I'm here for you… but you still… turn to **her**…_

"Ohh, Kyou-kun! This is so embarrassing! …Here, let's go over there."

Still, more whispering from the crowd passing them by. However, now they had a bit more privacy and had a chance to talk a bit more and straighten things out. Kyou sighed as he kept his back to her.

"…Why… Why do you… care so much about me anyways?" Kyou inquired.

Kagura stood there, her hands still resting upon his back gently. The expression upon her face however was a bit… surprised.

"It's weird. Normally…" he paused.

Kyou gazed at the ground, lowered his left hand and gazed at the bracelet made of beads. His expression became a bit melancholy and his tone a bit more quiet. It was as if a weak spot was struck.

"Normally, people would **avoid** me. Keep their distance…"

_Kyou-kun… So that's how you feel…_

Kagura reached forward for him and thought of something she could say to try to console him. Perhaps she also felt saying something a bit more than something to just… console.

"I!" Kagura began, but paused and caught herself.

She stopped and then held back, standing down from trying to say anything to Kyou lest she say anything more to… agitate him.

_What can I really say to help him? It's like anything I try to say will… end up upsetting him…_

"…Kyou-kun… you don't know… you don't know…" she began.

"…?"

"That's why I…"

_That time…_

"That's why you what?" Kyou gazed to her from behind his shoulder and expressed a _cat's_ curiosity.

"…You would cry if I told you, Kyou-kun." Kagura replied.

She rose up a finger to her lips as if to hush him. She then whispered to him as if there were spies about them listening in on their conversation.

"**_So it's a secret!_**" she finished.

Kyou was still puzzled and left with a gnawing curiosity at the back of his mind. However, it was apparent that Kagura was not going to say anything else more on her part regarding the earlier discussion. Perhaps if he waited it out a little bit, maybe she would say something to him. As they paid for the groceries, both then headed out to the exit, only to be greeted by storm clouds getting ready to pour _cats and dogs_.

"Uh-oh. It looks like it's going to rain again." Kagura simply stated.

_I don't think Kagura will tell me… Kkh._

"Let's hold hands on the way home." the young woman requested, quite cheerfully.

As if by sheer habitual reaction, Kyou turned to the side looking rather unexcited by the idea.

"Not a chance." Kyou simply replied.

"Why not, why not! We used to hold hands all the time!"

_We used to… We used to… but now…_

Kyou tried to find someway to get out of this predicament he was in and the thought came to mind that he could use _that_ as an excuse.

"Yeah…! When we were like **three** or **four**!" Kyou retorted.

"Kyou-kun!"

Melodramatically, she went a little ways from Kyou and then knelt down on the floor, face in her hands, soft cries eliciting past her lips. A crowd once more gathered by the sidelines looking at the two rather confusingly. Kyou felt this to be an act of trying to get him to do what she wanted, but in truth, she **really** was crying softly, hoping that he would hold out his hand to her…

"…Urgh… I just have to hold your hand right! **Fine**!** Here**!"

Kagura looked up to see Kyou holding out his hand to help her up and to take her hand. Her eyes lit up a moment, as she was glad to be able to hold Kyou's hand. It has been a while since she was alone with Kyou like this and a simple gesture like holding hands was more than enough to make her happy. She couldn't help but to exclaim as she held onto his hand…

"But only halfway, okay!"

"**_Okay!_**" Kagura replied happily.

As she held onto his hand and walked a little behind him, a gloomy feeling overcame her, despite the fact she kept a content expression on her face. Continuing to walk along with him, Kagura couldn't help but to hear Kyou's voice in her mind… in regards to what he said earlier…

_(Normally… people would avoid me, keep their distance.)_

_Haven't you realized?  
__It's you… Who does that Kyou-kun…_

While contemplating on Kyou's words, she began to reminisce of past times, seeing in her mind's eye a younger version of Kyou and herself playing together. She heard his voice calling out to her as she called for him to play. Those memories she cherished most and it hurt her to see how lately he had been pushing her away. Still feeling the warm touch from his hand, she was brought out of her reminiscent state and continued to walk along. Her face faintly blushed red as she partially closed her eyes, the feeling of just holding his hand… was at the same time… depressing and consoling.

…_Kyou-kun…_

**End Flashback**

… … …

It's present day now and it already has been weeks since the incident regarding Kyou's transformation into the cat's _other form_. A familiar young girl sat back in her room on the roomy windowsill and looked outside the window. Cherry blossoms fell off the branches of the tree that was just outside her room. Unable to help but think of Kyou, Kagura sighed and bowed her head down wondering how he was doing now.

Apparently, her mood wasn't improving at all as she heard song lyrics being sung through the radio. The quality wasn't too clear, but the words pierced through and shot right at her heart…

_**I feel there's something deep inside,  
**__**Of your lonely heart, and it seems,  
**__**So desperately to call away,  
**__**Tear you and I apart…**_

_Kyou-kun…_

_**I feel there's something hidden there,  
**__**Slowly killing you, but now…  
**__**Is half the deed to rescue you…**_

_Do you understand how I really feel about you?_

_**Will you take me to the place you use to visit in my arms?  
**__**Will you take the only place beside me at my right hand side?  
**__**Can you tell me, whisper in my ear how much you love me so…?**_

_Do you understand that I love you so much…?  
__Do you think about the times we used to spend together?_

'_**Cause if you can't…  
**__**I will not breathe you anymore…  
**__**I feel there's someone kissing you,  
**__**Right behind my eyes, and it seems,  
**__**I never want to open them…**_

_It hurts so much seeing you be with **her**…  
__It hurts so much seeing you find solace with **her**…_

_**That lonely place, that barren place,  
**__**Only one resides inside my heart,  
**__**That lonely place, that horrid place,  
**__**Only one could tear me this much apart…**_

_You're the only one who is in my heart…  
__You're the only one who can hurt me this much…_

_**Please rescue me,  
**__**Please set me free…  
**__**Because I will not let you go…**_

_Please open your heart and let me in…  
__I can't let you go, not anymore…  
__After being away from you…  
__For so long…_

_**Please take me, inside your heart,  
**__**And tell me tenderly "I can not go", please…**_

Kagura shut her eyes just as the sun began to set casting a lavender and mandarin orange hue across the sky. The feeling in her heart hurt so much that it made her feel numb all over, coursing from her heart all the way to her arms, and eventually to her legs. The numbing feeling coursed through her body a minute or two more, and seemed to just flow right back to the source, to her heart. She shivered a bit and felt hopeless… Would Kyou ever understand and take her feelings into consideration?

She exhaled a bit and then took a hold of her cat-like backpack, which was nearby. Hugging it close to her body, she smiled faintly finding a little solace in doing this. Thoughts raced through her mind as she began to slowly drift to sleep, a few tears sliding down her face landing upon the cat she held close…

_Kyou-kun… Please don't leave me alone…  
Please tell me you won't go…  
Kyou-kun… I… I…  
I love you_...

* * *

Aiya… That was my shot at writing a fanfiction of Kyou and Kagura. I felt that writing this was a bit more of a challenge. I had to work with what information I knew (which wasn't really too much). I hope for those of you that read it, I hoped you enjoyed it. As for you Kyou and Kagura fans, I hope that I didn't mess anything up, which I know, I probably did… ; 

Even as you all are reading this, I'm purchasing the rest of the Fruits Basket manga up until now and I'll study more on this coupling. I don't really know too much else asides from what my friend told me. Perhaps the info was biased? Anyways… Please review and let me know what you think… The next time I write something Fruits Basket, I'll be more informed and have a better perspective of things.

Well, it's late and I'm pretty ghost. Catch you all on the other side of the computer screen...

"Jaa ne." (See ya.)

* * *

"Not enough sleep..."  
Hatori, Fruits Basket Vol. 7


End file.
